


Everyday I Miss You

by Maxir_Atora



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Begging, Best Friends, Blackmail, Character Death, Confusion, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mistakes, Plot, Possessive Sex, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxir_Atora/pseuds/Maxir_Atora
Summary: It was the death of Obi Wan that turned Anakins life upside down and his possessive wife that pushed him even further into wanting to escape falling down the path to the Dark side. Anakin contemplated death to avoid the treacherous path of the dark-side just to be with Obi Wan again, to tell him that he was his, and always was his.2 Years passed before Anakins life changed, was he dead or was he dreaming? why was Obi Wan standing before him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. To Live or To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this Fic pop up today and just had to start writing it! I haven't read anything similar to this. sorry got my poor summary.
> 
> Some info:  
> Obi Wan is 3 years older than Anakin  
> They have different Masters:-  
> Obi Wan - Mace Windu  
> Anakin - Qui Gon
> 
> Tags will update with Chapter Progression

It was impossible to imagine a life without Obi Wan. He felt empty — like the life was being drained out of him every minute of every day. Anakin could no longer feel the bright beacon of light that was Obi Wans force signature. He was gone, nothing but a mere memory. He was edging ever so closer to the Dark-side. The death of Obi Wan shifted his path, the path that he feared, the path that created great anger at his core. It scared him, he didn’t want to become that person.

Anakin was holding Obi Wans unlit lightsaber and his own, gripping them tightly to his chest as he stood on the very edge of the balcony extending from Padme’s Penthouse. It took one glance at his friends hilt to realise that Obi Wan wouldn’t want this, that Anakin didn’t have to turn to death to find peace. But Anakin would be with Obi Wan again.

No — He had to continue, for Obi Wan. He would - he will never forget Obi Wan.

He sat down, dangling his feet over the edge as the speeders below zoomed past. The Setting sun in the horizon saturated Anakins face in golden light. The wind was gently flowing through his long curls and a single Tear rolled down his face as he breathed in sync to his broken heart.

Obi Wans drunken slurs reverberated in Anakins head.

“I love you Anakin”

He gripped onto his friends Lightsaber even tighter.


	2. The Beginning of Dubeity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan shows a side Anakin hasn't seen before and Padme becomes possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep chapters some what short (1000 -2000 words) and have the chapter count High, I've put it as 20 Chapters but it might be more :)
> 
> With chapters being short, I'll try to post daily, if not every other day

**5 MONTHS BEFORE**

“You - What?!” Obi Wan’s eyes widened, he really couldn’t tell if Anakin was joking or not.

“I-I married her” Anakin smiled nervously, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “In secret — On Naboo.” He tried to avoid Obi Wans hot glaring gaze.

Obi Wan sighed “You was only supposed to accompany her into safe hiding Anakin — FOR TWO WEEKS. And you come back married to her?”

“Well with all due respect, it had been going on a lot longer than that”

Anakin braced for Obi Wans disappointment.

“ANAKIN” Obi Wan half shouted before realising how loud he was being “You know how strict the Council are about attachments — What in sith hells are you going to do if they find out” He folded his arms into one another.

“They won’t — A-are you going to tell them” Anakin replied, his brow furrowed with reassurance.

“Of course not — I wouldn’t betray you. But you need to find out how you’re going to tell the Council. You cannot live a lie everyday for the rest of your life”

Obi Wan was right, it sent a wave of realisation over Anakin but his mouth was already speaking before he could think of a sensible response.

“I could leave the Order?”

“Anakin — You can’t be serious” Obi Wan dropped his arms and straightened his face after realising Anakin was actually being serious “You can’t just leave. You can’t just leave me” He looked like he regretted that last part.

“But I love her Obi Wan” Anakin sat on the minimalist sofa in the centre of Obi Wans quarters and placed his head in his hands, it was much cleaner and organised than Anakins messy, droid covered room.“You said so yourself — I can’t live a lie”

“Yes Anakin — But I didn’t mean leave the Order” Obi Wan was just relieved Anakin didn’t pick up on his selfish wording earlier. He paused for while, watching Anakin indecisively think of what to do. “Please don’t leave Anakin — At least not yet”

Anakin looked up at Obi Wans desperate expression. He’d never seen him beg before, it ignited something warm and fuzzy within.

———————

Padme’s apartment was rather extravagant, it towered above the neighbouring buildings overlooking the city. The setting sun was soft in the distance, casting golden hues of orange and yellow on the tall skyscrapers.

It had been a long week before Anakin got a chance to see Padme again, he couldn’t risk creating speculation by visiting more that 2 times. It was hard to sleep alone and not next to his wife but this was his life now. Obi Wan convinced him not to leave the order, the hurt he was projecting dulled Anakin, he felt guilty and he hadn’t even left.

“Padme?” Anakin shouted from the balcony into the large open living area.

“Ani!” Padme emerged from one of the rooms wearing a night gown and her hair untidy “I’ve missed you!”

“It’s only been a week” Anakin laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“And?” She pulled away to meet his gaze “i’ve waited many years for us to finally be together — I hate it when we’re not together” Padme dropped her head, a sudden sadness lingering in the atmosphere.

“I know — I’m sorry. It’s just — I’m not ready to leave the order yet” Anakin smiled reassuringly, placing his hands on Padme’s upper arms and rubbing them gently.

She sniggered “Let me guess? — Obi Wan”

Anakin sighed internally. Yes Obi Wan — but to save their first argument as a married couple, Anakin denied it.

“What — no” He furrowed his brow with false confusion “ Not Obi Wan — I need to finish my duties as a Jedi, not to mention there’s a war looming over us — I can’t just abandon it”

“Yes — Sorry” Padme straightened her posture and smiled “Now then — Shall we make up for lost time?”

She pulled Anakin in the direction of her sleeping quarters before he could respond, the circular room was decadent. Deepest shades of blue layered the walls and ceiling and drapes of finest silk covered the wall length window. It was too fancy for Anakin, he just preferred a simple cot, some storage and a light.

Padme pressed her soft lips against Anakins before making her way to the bed, stripping off her nightgown in the process.

“Well? — What’re you waiting for”

Anakin found her beautiful, he really did but it seemed as though something wasn’t right. Now wasn’t the best time to confront his gut instincts so he smiled and followed her.

The stimulating touch of their skins brushing against each other sent chills down Padme’s spine, she could feel Anakins full length pushing in and out of her, his breath on her neck was in sync with the steady thrusts of his lower region. It was risky to not use protection but there was non available, she didn’t plan on having Anakin over that night.

“Mine — Anakin you’re mine — I’m — never — Letting you — Go” she gasped every time Anakin pushed into her.

Eventually Anakin climaxed thrusting his full length, releasing his load with great excitement, he relaxed his body over Padme’s as she finished climaxing too, the warmth radiating between them both as he rolled over next to her panting for air.

“That - wasgood” Anakin smiled still gasping for air.

“Good?” Padme seemed offended “That was great — It feels so good to have you inside me Anakin”

His com link alarmed before he could respond

“Who is it?” Padme sighed and rolled her eyes

“It’s uh — uh, Obi Wan” Anakin was nervous, he braced for her tantrum but even more so he was nervous as to why Obi Wan was requesting his presence.

“of course it is” she sniggered “Can we not have one night alone without his name being mentioned?” She filed her arms annoyingly.

“Padme he’s my friend — what if it’s important?” Anakin explained to her but she was blunt.

“It’s fine — Go, I’ll probably see you in another week” She stood and made her way to the refresher across the room.

Anakin shook his head and redressed himself before making his way to the speeder parked just adjacent to the balcony.

Why did his life have to be so difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to know your thoughts :)
> 
> I haven't read many pics where Padme's a bad guy so I'll do the honour of providing, she's not going to be bad, she's just going to be very, very possessive over Anakin.
> 
> Obi Wan is just a soppy, cut mess that tries his best to compose himself all the time
> 
> Again, sorry for short chapters, I don't like doing them but it's easier and it'll make up for the high Chapter count :)


	3. First Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan leaves, A plot to split them up is revealed and Anakin is being awkward around Obi Wan for the first time

It was breaking dawn by the time Anakin returned back to the Temple, the glistening aura of the sunrise glittered on the horizon. The Temple was still quiet, almost everyone was still sleeping , there was just the odd Jedi wandering the halls attending to early morning briefings or meditation sessions.

Anakin finally made it to Obi Wans quarters holding a paper bag in the grip of his fist, the sweet smell of freshly cooked Hotcakes smothered in Cinnamon syrup quickly filled the room.

“You took your time” Obi Wan spoke from the Kitchenette across the room.

“What do you mean?” Anakin sat the paper bag on the small caf table in the centre of the room before sitting himself down in the armchair adjacent.

“I signalled you over 2 hours ago — Anakin” The man turned and walked over to Anakin holding a hot mug of herbal tea.

“I thought you’d appreciate breakfast?” Anakin sniggered jokingly then smirked at Obi Wan “I guess I thought wrong”

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and reached an arm for the paper bag on the caf table.

Anakin continued with a mouth full of Hotcakes, “So what was so important that you had to drag me away from my wife?”

“Oh sorry — Was I disturbing something?” Obi Wan laughed as Anakin choked on his food “I’ve been assigned a mission off world. I am to travel to Mandalore to try and persuade the Duchess Satine to join the Republic, I’ve heard she’s a tough one, really likes to have her own way so it’s likely I’ll be gone a few months.”

“That just sounds like your usual off world mission” Anakin was confused, “Why was it so necessary for me to return back to the Temple.”

“Because I leave in a few hours” Obi Wan sighed a look of guilt washing over his face “You know how I don’t like leaving without properly saying goodbye Anakin, do forgive m—“

“Why so soon?” Anakin butted in “And why so long, it’s never taken more than a few weeks to complete your negotiations?”

“I understand your frustrations Anakin, its — it’s just the council want me to secure Mandalore before the Separatist do and they want me to succeed as soon as possible.” Obi Wan paused, waiting for a response. “And Satine isn’t exactly the warmest of people, it’ll take some time for her to trust me — and trust the Republic”

Anakin had never been away from Obi Wan for that long, for 10 years Anakin has been beside Obi Wan, looking up at him, admiring him and his selfless etiquette. It was a growing concern for the Council when Anakin came of age, they feared the attachment between them was getting out of hand. Did they send him on this mission purposely to split them apart? He could only wonder.

“it’s fine” Anakin wasn’t fine though “I understand, it’s your duty, just don’t forget about me — Will you?”

“Anakin — I’ll only be gone 6 months” Obi Wan laughed not realising how serious Anakin was being, “Besides, I’m sure Ahsoka will listen to all your problems while I’m gone”

She will, Anakin knows she will. Ahsoka is his best friend, it’s just not the same as telling Obi Wan his problems.

“Fine” Anakin agreed rather unhappily.

“Do you really think this is for the best Grand Master?” Windu asked hesitantly “Splitting them up could only make things worse”

“I must agree with Master Windu, Master” Qui-Gon spoke from besides Windu, “It will just result in a deeper connection between the two”

“Control the situation, we must. Before it gets out of hand” Yoda was sat in his small spherical seat in the Council Chambers, the early morning sunlight beaming through the panoramic windows. “Tensions between the Republic and Separatists, rising they are. Get in the way of a Galactic War your former Padawan’s attachment may not. For the the best, it is.”

Qui-Gon and Windu share a look before agreeing. They had no choice but to follow Master Yoda’s orders, they didn’t technically have a good enough reason to oppose Obi Wans mission.

“Settled then, it is”

“I still believe this isn’t going to help” Qui-Gon spoke from besides Master Windu as they both walked through the halls of the Temple. “Anakin has never been away from Obi Wan for this long I don’t know how he will react to his absence”

Windu placed a finger and thumb up to his chin, stroking it in thought. “Obi Wan is very skilled at masking his feelings although I do feel he will crack at some point, I’m fearful of how he too will react”

“Let us just hope Master Yoda’s plan works” Qui-Gon exhaled as they continued walking down the warmly lit halls.

————————-

“I’m going to miss you you know” Anakin stopped a few feet outside of the Hangar, facing Obi Wan who was wearing a freshly cleaned beige tunic.

Obi Wan laughed a little “I know you will Anakin — I’ll be back soon, I’ll even com you every night if that makes you feel any better.”

That did make Anakin feel better, a lot better, although he didn’t want to admit that, instead he just smiled and bowed his head. The mere few seconds that followed were awkward, that’d never happened before. For the first time in 10 years Anakin didn’t know what to do around Obi Wan.

Without thinking he moved forward and braced his arms around Obi Wans waist, his head nestled in-between the mans neck and shoulder as he squeezed him tightly. He could feel Obi Wans heart racing before he reciprocated the hug and squeezed Anakin back. Anakin wanted to keep the smell of Obi Wan forever but he knew at some point he had to let go.

“I’ll see you soon Anakin I promise” Obi Wan relaxed his grip from Anakin and turned to the Ship in the Hangar.

Anakin watched Obi Wan ignite the engines and fly out of the bay until he was no longer visible in the sky.

“That was hard to watch”

Anakin jumped at the sound of Ahsoka’s voice behind him.

“Kriff Ahsoka — don’t sneak up on me like that. H-how long have you been there anyway?”

“Ohhh — Long enough” She walked over to him mischievously, her hands gripped behind her. “I’m just kidding — It’s just a hug right?” She punched his arm playfully. “C’mon, let’s get some food — I’m starving”

“But I’ve alrea—“ Anakin replied.

“No buts, C’mon” Ahsoka dragged practically dragged Anakin out of the Hangar.


	4. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells Ahsoka about the Marriage and indirectly admits his feelings to Obi Wan. Obi Wan is dressed rather nicely and Padme blackmails Anakin.

**ANAKIN**

Ahsoka practically shovelled the food down once they arrived at Dex’s. Dex’s was always busy at this time, everyone else seemed to have the same idea of coming for breakfast before heading off to work and he couldn’t blame them, Dex’s truly was one of the best places to eat in the city. Anakin was sat in the booth with a hot cup of extra strong Caf, watching Ahsoka enjoy her steaming hot plate of Iktotch Toast across the table.

He was never really a Caf drinker but ever since becoming a Jedi Knight the stress of his duties really did begin to take its toll, not to mention Obi Wan often made the best spiced Caf he had ever tasted so it eventually grew on him.

“Are you sure they’re feeding you at the Temple Ahsoka” Anakin asked jokingly as she shoved the last remaining bit of food in her mouth.

“Ha-Ha very funny” Ahsoka smiled sarcastically “One simply can not resist Iktotch toast”

Anakin shook his head and laughed.

“So” She paused to wash down the food with some Caf “Care to tell me what’s going on Skyguy?”

“what do you mean?” A look of confusion worked its way over his face

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so tense around Obi Wan before , not to mention that hug” she took another sip of Caf before resting the mug on the table “What was _that_ all about?”

“You missed a lot while you’ve been gone huh snips?” Anakin laughed nervously, he really didn’t want to explain the whole marriage thing again.

“Well I have been off world for the past month” She grinned, her excitement was flooding over them both, she really did live for Anakins hopelessness. “So yes, now spill”

Anakin eyed the diner, making sure nobody was eavesdropping, “I need you to promise not to betray me”

“Did you really just ask me that?” Ahsoka dramatised a shocked expression before laughing “You know you can trust me with anything Anakin”

He sighed, did he really need to do this?

“I may have gotten married” Anakin scratched the side of his neck avoiding Ahsoka’s gaze.

“WHAT” Ahsoka shouted through the Diner.

“Shhhh — Ahsoka, Kriff” Anakin looked around, many faces beaming in their direction “Uh-Sorry” he smized rather too harshly at the civilians before straightening a face back at Ahsoka.

“That explains the Hug!" The excitement in her voice was too much for Anakin to handle “Force, Anakin I knew all along”

“Wait, What!” Anakins face went ghastly pale “Ahsoka no — It’s not Obi Wan”

A tinge of disappointment lingered in his voice, a part of him wished it was Obi Wan, wished it was Obi Wan he got to spend the rest of his life with.

Ahsoka’s smile faded “Oh — Who could you have possibly married that isn’t Obi Wan?”

“Padme” Anakin replied as he watched Ahsoka’s eyes widen. “We got married secretly on Naboo—“

“Do you love her” Ahsoka butted in.

“I - uh, I think so”

“You don’t seem so sure” her brow arched at Anakins response.

Confusion washed over Anakin, “Wait, Why did you think it was Obi Wan?”

“Poor poor oblivious Anakin” she laughed and shook her head sarcastically “it is so Obvious you have feelings for him— For force sake you haven’t left his side for 10 years Anakin!”

“Well when you put it that way” he combed his fingers through his soft brown curls. “I think I’ve made a mistake Ahsoka”

“By marrying Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo and Politician in the Republic — Yes I agree” She slouched back, hands folded her arms

“It’s just — She’s not the same person she was before I married her. She’s become too possessive over me” Anakin mirrored Ahsoka.

“Call it all off” Ahsoka suggested.

He sighed, “i’m afraid it’s not that simple.

_____________________________________________________

**4 DAYS LATER**

“Obi Wan should be calling any minute” Anakin hinted at Padme who was sat on an arm chair across the room, filing through Bills and other boring politic related admin on her data pad.

“Oh don’t mind me”

Anakin could feel her false smile from across the room.

“It’s just I didn’t want to bother you that’s all”

“Oh don’t be silly Ani” she smiled more believably this time before turning back to her Datapad.

The evening was calm in the City, the sky was hazy, a soft breeze moved through the open penthouse bathing both Anakin and Padme in fresh air. It would be the first time Anakin had spoken to Obi Wan since his departure, the same nerves from before rising again. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, his wife is sat practically a foot away.

A figure appeared on the slim Holo puck that was placed on the table, It was Obi Wan standing with his hands behind his back, the soft blue hue defining his features and his stubble. Force he missed his stupid face.

“Ah Anakin! Good to see you” Obi Wan smiled at Anakin who still staring at the man through the Holo.

Anakin couldn’t help but notice how Obi Wan was dressed, he couldn’t see but he knew it was black. He wore a sleek, black fitted tunic with white fabric lining the opening, a leather belt and leather boots. He’d never seen Obi Wear black of even wear elegant formal wear before but Kriff he looked so good in it

“Uh - Obi Wan hey — Y-you look different” Anakin laughed nervously.

“Oh this dusty thing?” Obi Wan replied humbly “I’m to attend a small welcoming dinner party with the Duchess, so I mustn’t stay long”

“Oh I should let you go then — I uh, I don’t want to Interrupt your _mission”_ Seeing Obi Wan was enough to keep him going so he really didn’t mind rescheduling.

“I’m so sorry Anakin, I’ll make it up to you” Guilt seeped through the transmission. “I promise” Obi Wan smiled before ending the transmission.

“You couldn’t have acted more calm and collected even if you tried Ani” Padme sniggered from across the room.

“What do you mean” Anakin raised an eyebrow

“I mean, the last time you got tense like that was when we travelled to Naboo and we ended up married” Padme stood up, her long brown hair trailing behind her as she travelled to the open balcony of her penthouse.

“What are you suggesting” Anakin pressed on

“It doesn’t matter” Padme snarled.

A long paused split the atmosphere in the room, before Anakin spoke.

“I don’t think I can do this any more Padme, Why are you being like this”

“Like what” she turned on her heal to face Anakin.

“Like _this”_ Anakin opened his arms at the current situation. “I think we should end this marriage Padme — We can’t live like this.”

“You can’t do that Anakin” A look of anger spread across Padme’s face “If you do then the Republic, the Jedi Council and the entire Galaxy will know of our marriage” Her face softened at the words that left her mouth, but she still meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to have a visual on Obi Wans formal Tunic then you can check it out here:
> 
> https://pin.it/64BrGXb


	5. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2 tells Obi Wan straight on their voyage to Mandalore, Satine acts flirtatious to Obi Wan and The second instalment of the short lived transmission has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this slightly longer Chapter!
> 
> Do hope you're enjoying this so far! I'd love to know what you think :)

**OBI WAN**

Obi Wan never did like leaving Anakin behind, he always felt responsible for him even though he was just 3 years older than the man. Anakin was practically glued to his side ever since he found him crying and breaking down in the middle of the Temple halls all them years ago. Anakin was the only family he had besides the Jedi Order, but recently Obi Wan could feel a shift in the force, between their bond, it felt different than before.

“…i’ll even com you every night if that makes you feel any better?” Obi Wan asked, knowing too well it would be for his own benefit more than Anakins, he probably wouldn’t even have the time to com him every night but he would make it work regardless.

Even Obi Wan could feel the awkward tension in the air that followed, but before he could act on it Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around him, the warmth of his body radiating through Obi Wans soft robes. His heart was racing, Anakin had hugged him before but this felt much different, it felt like something more. Obi Wan relaxed his body and wrapped his own arms around Anakin, who’s jaw was comfortably nestled into the crook of his neck.

He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to leave Anakin, oh force he wish he could just lay in his arms forever, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as they basked in each others presence. He knew he had duties to attend to and Anakin did too but he probably didn’t have the same feelings he had, he could have mistaken this show of affection as something else, something so dangerously rejected by the Council.

Obi Wan loosened his grip and pulled away from Anakins grasp before speaking.

“I’ll see you soon Anakin, I promise” He turned on his heal before Anakin could respond, he didn’t want to make this harder than it already was. He looked over his shoulder one last time as he boarded the sleek ship to see Anakin stood alone at the doors of the hangar, the man already looked lost, how could he do this to him.

____________________________

R2 was guiding the ship out of atmosphere and preparing for hyperspace as Obi Wan made checks in and around the ship. Anakin insisted Obi Wan to take R2 because in his words _‘anything could happen’_ and _‘R2D2 would die trying to relay a distress signal’_. So Obi Wan agreed and took R2 on board even if he was going to babble for the majority of the 3 day trip in Hyperspace.

_‘You’re both being so dramatic by the way’_ R2 beeped calmly as he zoomed past Obi Wan who had his head in a data pad.

“What in the force are you talking about” Obi Wan looked up from his study, raising an eyebrow at the astromech.

_‘i’m talking about how you and him are like an old married couple who are — Whats the word — in love’_ the droid zoomed past once again keeping a lens on Obi Wan.

“well you _are_ a droid, you don’t understand attachments R2” Obi Wan laughed jokingly

R2 raced over to Obi Wan, tasing him for his highly offensive comment. R2 was the best Astromech in the Galaxy how dare he insult him like that, he is no droid.

“OWW, Kark what was that for — I was only joking” Obi Wan screaming out in shock, R2 fled beeping as if he was laughing hysterically.

A standard day had passed on the ship which was hurtling towards the Mandalore Sector, and R2 didn’t shut up, he must have told Obi Wan a dozen stories of Battles and missions gone wrong.

“… I know, I was there R2” Obi Wan face planted his hand.

_‘Are you sure — No, I would’ve know if you was there — You’re lying”_

“I’m sure R2 — Maybe we should get you checked over once we arrive back on Coruscant” He giggled as R2 beeped furiously.

_‘How dare you — I do not need to be checked I am perfectly fine thank you”_ R2 beeped something Obi Wan couldn’t understand.

“Fine” Obi Wan laughed as he made way for the Fresher to freshen up.

—————

The ship left Hyperspace and emerged over the dry colourless planet known as Mandalore.

“Remind me never to travel alone with you again R2” Obi joked to the Astromech who was beside him in the cockpit.

“ _You weren’t very fun to travel with either”_ R2 replied with no hesitation.

R2 had taken over the ship, descending onto a landing platform just outside of the Domed city of Sundari. Obi Wan could see the Duchess and an aray of special guards on every corner, most likely protecting her — From What exactly, he didn’t know.

The ramp to the ship lowered below the hull, Obi Wan walked off first with R2 closely behind him.

_“You should talk to him when we get back you know”_ R2s beeps filled the silence lingering in the air.

“Who” Obi Wan kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde haired woman walking in his direction.

_“Don’t act stupid — You know who”_ The beeps grew louder with frustration

_“_ About what exactly” Obi Wan sighed under his smile “Now’s not the time R2”

R2 twisted his domed head annoyingly as Obi Wan greater The Duchess Satine.

“Ah Obi Wan!, It’s so fantastic to finally meet you” Satine gently grasped his upper arms and softly kissed each side of his cheek. R2 Beeped as a way of laughing at how red Obi Wan was going.

“Yes, it’s so great to finally meet you too you highness” Obi Wan bowed his head

“Oh please, do call me Satine.” She smiled brightly, her soft blonde hair entwined in a headpiece and her silky deep purple gown flowing behind her. Obi Wan nodded and returned the smile, following her to the small transport on the opposite side of the platform.

The transport left the bay and effortlessly glided through a tunnel where it emerged into a great big city, where buildings towered every space, hanging from the roof and clinging onto the sides of the dome, it was spectacular, Obi Wan had visited Mandalore once before but he’d never been to Sundari.

_‘Anakin would love this’_ The thought trickled through his mind, the guilt of leaving Anakin returning once more.

“We’ll be holding a welcoming banquet this evening, we - I do hope it isn’t too much” Satine looked to Obi Wan rather flirtatiously “Prime Minister Almec will be attending as well as other officials, I do hope you can attend”

Obi Wan would rather settle in and Com Anakin to let him know he had arrived safely but he couldn’t turn down an invite from the Duchess herself. Instead he agreed.

“Of course, your heign— Satine. I’m Honoured” Obi Wan stood with his hands behind his back taking the breathtaking city in as they arrived at the Palace.

“It’s settled then” She smiled once more before exiting the transport “Dinner is at 7, Allara will show you to your quarters” She glanced at the Servant approaching Obi Wan.

His quarters was rather large and tastefully decorated, a tall wall sized window overlooked the city, and a cot big enough for 3 sat in the centre of the room facing it. Obi Wan sat down on the rather large cot before a loud knock rattled the doors. He didn’t even have time to approach the doors before they slid open and a small army of dressers and tailors barged in setting their equipment down on the floor.

“Uh — I’m sorry who are you” Obi Wan asked politely

“The duchess sent us to take measurements, she’s picked out a specific outfit she wants you to wear to the banquet tonight” A tall, slender male flamboyantly stood across the room, eyeing Obi Wans worn Jedi Robes up and down.

Obi Wan sighed, thoughts rolling through his head _‘I don’t really have a choice do I’_

_—————_

A few hours had past and the group of dressers had completed their work on Obi Wan, they revealed the look to him as he stood in front of a tall mirror.

It was tight and very fitted not to mention it was Black, all black and velvety. He’d never worn dark colours before as the Council had told him it was the colours of the Dark Side. Anakin however didn’t care, he wore darker colours all the time, Obi Wan often thought that Anakin would just look extraordinary in lighter robes and tunics - And not in the best way. He could see Anakin wearing something like this, it had him written all over it.

Obi Wan eyed himself up and down in the mirror trying to see if he likes it or not.

“Well” The tailor pierced the suspense in the room

“Oh — Uh it’s nice I like it” Obi Wan was too polite, he hated it, he wanted to rip it off and wrap his old robes around himself.

—————

He was already running late as it is but he wanted to see Anakins face again, he already missed him. Obi Wan sat a holo puck on the end of the dresser and stood adjacent to it, crackling began, probably from the distance of the transmission but Anakins face later appeared, the soft blue hue on his face and the cheesy smile as he saw Obi Wan for the first time in days.

“Uh - Obi Wan hey — Y-you look different” Anakin laughed nervously.

“Oh this dusty thing?” Obi Wan replied humbly “I’m to attend a small welcoming dinner party with the Duchess, so I mustn’t stay long”

“Oh I should let you go then — I uh, I don’t want to Interrupt your _mission”_

Obi Wan was shouting internally _‘No Anakin - You’re not going anywhere!’_

But his voice spoke differently, “I’m so sorry Anakin, I’ll make it up to you” Guilt seeped through the transmission. “I promise” Obi Wan smiled before ending the transmission

Kark, now I just feel even more guilty than before — Leaving Anakin so short notice for the second time in a week, he shook his head and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not much happens in this chapter, it's more of Obi Wans POV. However things pick up in the next chapter :) 
> 
> Obi Wans Banquet Attire:  
> https://pin.it/22JrHCj


	6. For the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party and Hookup that will comeback to haunt Obi Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I've decided to upload every Wednesday & Sunday now with hopes of longer Chapters too, hope you're enjoying this pic so far, I like this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos too!   
> We're almost at 1000 hits :)  
> Love to know what you think and any improvements you would like to see

“Ah Obi Wan — So glad you made it” Satine beckoned Obi Wan over as he entered the grandiose Palace where cubist art work littered the walls and minimalist chandeliers hung from the high ceilings.

A handful of officials crowded the centre of the room, looking and bickering amongst one another. Obi Wan could have been sure he heard his name in some of their mouths. Whispers of _“That’s the Jedi”_ and “ _he’s much more attractive than I thought”_ filled the silence in the room. Obi Wan hated social gatherings, he always did but it was his duty. He smiled and walked over to the Duchess, falling into her soft embrace as she planted a kiss on either cheek.

“You look rather Dashing if I do say so myself — who ever dressed you has exquisite taste” She winked at the red faced man standing in front of her”

“That would be you” Obi Wan laughed trying to mask his nerves “You look very beautiful tonight too Duchess” Kark where’s that damn alcohol. The Duchess was wearing a sleek ivory gown that flowed behind her and a golden crown that presented sacred rocks on the front.

Satine bared her teeth with a great smile, “Please do come, there’s some people I would like you to meet”

Obi Wan followed her back into the centre of the room where she approached an older looking man.

“Obi Wan this is Almec, Prime Minister of Mandalore and Loyal friend” The man nodded courteously at Obi Wan.

“Pleasure to meet you — Master Jedi” a dark twinkle glistened in his eye and Obi Wan shuddered internally at the term.

“Please, Call me Obi Wan” he forced a smile at the man.

“Obi Wan here is has come to talk me into joining the Republic — For the safety of Mandalore” She laughed, the soft mocking tone in her voice ignited a deep sense of annoyance in Obi Wan.

Almec faced Obi Wan before blurting out, “Best of luck trying to make that happen, Mandalore is doing just fine in neutrality” The man sniggered.

“With all due respect prime minister, that won’t last very long with the rising tensions between the Republic and the Separatist. Mandalore simply would not survive under Separatist occupation” Obi Wan argued back almost immediately. He was just happy Anakin wasn’t here, Almec would be torn to pieces and Obi Wan wouldn’t be able to do much to help.

“Mandalore is very well defended and — “ Almec fought back before being interrupted by Satine who was weighing Obi Wan up and down seductively.

“Now boys — Let’s leave this till another day. Oh look dinner is ready” Satine called for everyone to take their seats then ushered Obi Wan into one adjacent to her.

The night felt rather long and dreary, Small talk after small talk about Obi Wans life as a Jedi and how it was living on Coruscant. The food was delectable as expected but Obi Wan much preferred eating junk food late at night with Anakin and Ahsoka.

—————

A few hours had passed, everyone had finished their food and was now drinking rather fancy looking beverages, Obi Wan luckily had the opportunity to taste one and almost choked on the poison that was Sunfruit Liquor, he was astounded by how effortlessly everyone else was downing them.

“Here you’ll like this one” Satine handed Obi Wan a tall glass full of red and orange liquid, he took a sip and widened his eyes, she was right, he did like this one. It was sweet and crisp much like a tea recipe he experimented with back at the Temple. “See” she laughed at his reaction

—————

It was close to midnight and Obi Wan could feel the room spinning slightly. What ever Satine was giving him had certainly caught up to him. Soft music echoed in the large hall, drunken voices muttering over each other as Satine continued to eye Obi Wan.

“Come, I want to show you something” She spoke finally breaking the gaze to grab Obi Wans wrist

“Oh” Obi Wan replied as he was dragged from his seat “What about the others”

“They won’t notice” She continued to walk to the large doors leaving the room “Are you coming?”

Obi Wan hesitated, he had an idea where this was going.

_‘For the Republic, For the Council’_ reverberated in his mind before he stepped forward and began following Satine, slipping away from the guests and the dinner party.

They made it a few halls up before Obi Wan asked, “Uh if you don’t mind me asking — W-where are we going?”

“You’ll see” Satine replied before standing in front of a set of doors. She opened it to reveal and dimly lit room, a cot lying in the centre overlooking the city, moonlight flooding into the room and windows floor to ceiling height. Obi Wan thought the view was spectacular, this must be Satine’s private quarters in the palace. But why would she take him — _oh._ The sudden realisation flooded in.

“I’ve found it incredibly hard to resist you tonight Obi Wan, but I simple could not do it any longer” She approached the man, placing her hand softly on his cheek and stroking Obi Wans rough stubble.

He staggered at the touch, it had been so long since he had been touched in such a way it was almost irresistible. No - He can’t compromise this mission on the very first day.

Satine bit her lip and forced Obi Wans hand on her hip.

“Satine — I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink” Obi Wan replied politely trying to exit the situation.

“No — No I’m not, I want you Obi Wan. I only agreed to have you travel to Mandalore just to have you here… with me — I’ve seen you all over the Holo net being a hero and looking strong”

Obi Wan threw a bewildered look as Satine edged ever so closer to his lips.

“So you mean to tell me you have no intentions of joining the republic” Obi Wan asked.

“Not at first but if it means I can have you then yes, I will do anything in my power” Satine replied as she distanced herself and made way for the cot, undressing the top half of her gown on the way.

“You know it is forbidden for me to lie with anyone” Obi Wan contested.

“What the Jedi Order doesn’t know won’t hurt them” She turned to face him and winked, patting the bed for him to join her.

Obi Wan thought about it deeply, it was for a perfectly good reason and the sooner he secured Mandalore, the sooner he could go home, back to Anakin and Ahsoka and the life he was far too comfortable with. The Council never have to know about this.

He said nothing, instead he unfastened his trousers and pulled the black tunic over his head. Satine did the same then lay on the large cot smiling and admiring the half naked Obi Wan approaching her.

“Better than I expected” She moved her hand to touch Obi Wans chest, slowly edging down brushing through the short hairs on his stomach. She tugged at the waist band of his underwear and reached in to clutch Obi Wans soft, thick cock. Her eyes widened at the shear size, Obi Wans did too, probably from her cold hands. Satine looked up to meet Obi Wans gaze which he broke almost immediately. Not being able to get hard was one thing but looking into to someone else’s soul whilst not being able to get hard was unbearable. Obi Wan closed his eyes.

“This seems to be taking rather long” Satine laughed “I can call a male servant if that would help”

“What?!” Obi Wan opened his eyes in shock

“Oh I’m sorry — It’s just, I thought a male might be better getting you started seeing as though I’m not doing it for you” Satine said jokingly.

It wasn’t that Obi Wan didn’t find Satine beautiful it was just the whole situation. He was practically whoring his body out for the Republic.

“No I’m sorry — it’s been a long time, I’ll be fine” he moved closer to the cot so that Satine could grasp his cock once more.

The though ‘ _Anakin’_ revealed itself in his mind and he could feel the twitch in his cock as Satine was stroking. He knew it was wrong, it was always going to be wrong but he could’t help but think about Anakin, how he wished it was Anakins rough hands stroking his now semi cock.

Before he knew it he was completely hard, throbbing almost. The tip of the head emerging from his foreskin as Satine lubed it up with her saliva. Obi Wan slipped protection on and lubed himself up with Bacta before crawling on the cot over Satine, she spread her legs wide opening herself up to Obi Wans full length.

“I’ll do anything for you Obi Wan — I promise that” Satine quoted just before Obi Wan entered her. His eyes were closed as she moaned out with pleasure “Yes Obi Wan. YES!”

—————

The thoughts of Anakin never left Obi Wans mind, it was probably the reason he didn’t last so long. Obi Wan was climaxing as he thrusted the last remaining drops of come into the protection sleeve which was deep inside Satine, she passionate moans drowned out the heavy breathes of the pair.

“That was amazing Obi Wan”

For the first time, Obi Wan opened his eyes to see a dewing looking duchess beneath him trying to Catch her breath. He rolled over next to her as she eventually drifted off in his arms. “Indeed” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say that this will comeback to haunt Obi Wan  
> So excited to write more!
> 
> Satines Attire:  
> Gown - https://pin.it/2sa685v  
> Headpiece - https://pin.it/241zFXU
> 
> See you Sunday!!


	7. Secured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obliviously stubborn lovers and unreciprocated love. 
> 
> Obi Wan secures Mandalore and Almec's words to Satine ignites worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long awaited Chapter but it's here!

The soft morning sunlight bled through the shear curtains hanging by the windows. The city of Mandalore was waking up with them, speeders and transports rushed by a few feet below as Obi Wan tried to get out of the cot without waking Satine. He made way to the balcony overlooking the bustling city in just his sleeping pants, the fresh, morning air gliding across his skin was soothing compared to the hot, sticky air that passed through the room as Obi Wan was deep inside Satine the night before.

He couldn’t help but think about the previous night and how much of an impact it would have, on the Order, on him and perhaps the most troubling, on Anakin. This has to stay between these four walls.

“Good Morning” a soft voice startled Obi Wan, he turned harshly on his heal to see Satine standing by the door wearing just a silky night gown.

“Oh, Good Morning Satine. I hope I didn’t wake you” Obi Wan tried to avoid staring directly at her.

“Not at all my dear” She began to gracefully walk over to Obi Wan, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. “Last night was simply wonderful. Don’t you agree?”

Obi Wan could feel her smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. He paused for a while, deep in thought trying not to say anything that would offend Satine.

“It’s best if we keep this to ourselves Satine” He paused once more “For the safety of yourself and the current negotiations, I can’t have such things risking the whole purpose of me being her”

“I respect your wishes Obi Wan” He turned to face her as she stepped back to face him properly, “I meant what I said — I’ll do anything in my power to join the Republic just so long as I have you”

“Thank you, Satine”

There was a long pause, the distant hum of speeders lingered in the air as they both stood side by side looking over the city.

“I should go, I don’t want to keep the Council waiting with their daily briefings” Obi Wan smiled at Satine and headed back inside the large room, re-dressing himself in last nights attire.

____________________

“Obi Wan!” Ahsoka filled the Holo as Obi Wan answered “It’s good to see you, It’s been days, I thought you’d died”

Obi Wan laughed at the remark, “I did com Anakin last night, did he not inform you of my safe arrival?”

“No — No he did not” She passed a stern look above the Holo puck to Anakin probably.

He laughed once more, “How are things Anyway? — I’m not receiving much intel out here”

“Well things are heating up between the Republic and the Separatist, The Senate has deployed a Clone Army and Anakin is like a lost Loth Cat without you” Ahsoka smiled mischievously before being interrupted.

“Ahsoka!”

Obi Wan’s stomach churned at the voice, the guilt sinking in once more as the thoughts of the night before bashed his brain. His face told a different story, he was smiling.

“I am not like a lost Loth Cat!” Anakin appeared into view holding droid parts “I’m doing just fine thank you — Obi Wan Hi, How was last night”

“What happened last night?” Ahsoka butted in

“Oh it was just a formal welcoming dinner party hosted by the Duchess” Obi Wan slouched back in his seat, folding his arms comfortably.

“You’re making out like it was a boring event to attend” Anakin laughed

It wasn’t, it was possible the worst event he had attended. “Not at all, it was uh — it was fun”

“You’re a bad liar, you know that right” Anakin cackled once more.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and smiled back

“I’ll uh - I’ll leave you two to it” Ahsoka smiled and stepped back to exit Anakins quarters “See you soon Obi Wan” But she was gone before he could reply.

“So how was it actually?” Anakin asked, sitting himself down in the seat Ahsoka was sat in earlier.

“Let’s just say I maybe be back sooner than we thought” Obi Wan replied without thought.

Did he really just say that. He hides behind the facade of smiles and collected composure.

“I’m guessing she was fairly easy to charm then?” Anakin fiddled with the piece of metal in his dirtied hands.

“You could say that”

There was a long pause, Anakins hands were getting calloused every second from the tension in the room, Obi Wan could feel it even though he was on the other side of the galaxy.

“I miss you Obi Wan” Anakin blurted out, cutting the tension in the air.

“It’s only been a week Anakin” Obi Wan laughed softly.

“Don’t look at me like that” Anakin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow

“Like what exactly?”

“Like I’m a lost Loth Cat” He looked at the metal in his hand a smirked, he didn’t know if it was the laugh Obi Wan let out or if it was to hide how pathetic he sounded.

“Anyway — How have the Senate managed to dispatch an actual Army in the space of a week?” Obi Wan asked, confusion spreading on his face.

“You tell me — The Council don’t exactly know either” Anakin replied “The Jedi have been assigned battalions, We’re being called Generals”

“But fighting is not our purpose in the Galaxy, how can the Council let this happen?” Obi Wan was sounding more frustrated now.

“Obi Wan — I know as much as you do” He paused to look back up at the soft blue hue of Obi Wans face in the holo, “The Council won’t tell me anything I don’t need to know”

The man sighed, leaning back in his chair once more, “I’m sorry Anakin, it’s just”Obi Wan paused for a moment, “Never-mind. I should go — I need to attend to the Duchess and begin negotiations. It was good to see you Anakin.”

“Sure — I guess I’ll see you soon, I hope” Anakin replied, a spark of sadness in his voice

“You will I promise” Obi Wan assured him “I miss you too Anakin”

The holo faded out before Anakin could reply, Obi Wan didn’t want the tension to rise again.

__________________

Weeks had passed and Obi Wan was finalising negotiations with Duchess Satine. After Obi Wans first night on Mandalore, they mutually agreed to not proceed in sexual activities, Obi Wan thought it was best to wait until Mandalore was successfully apart of the Republic before indulging in pleasure once again, it took a while for Satine to agree but eventually she gave in. It became harder to keep the secret from Anakin every time they talked via Hologram, He looked more worn and tired as the weeks went by, Obi Wan couldn’t tell if was lack of sleep from his dreams or the fact Anakin missed him that much.

“Master Kenobi” Duchess Satine spoke from her throne like chair at the far wall of the Palace throne room. “After deep discussions, tough Negotiations and rising tensions between the Republic and the Separatists — The majority of the Council has voted in favour of siding with The Republic.” She paused, silence echoed the large hall as council members sat in minimalistic chairs circling around Obi Wan. “As Duchess, the final outcome will be decided by myself”

Prime minister Almec gazed at Obi Wan, the smug look on his face as Satine announced her verdict.

“As a Voice of the entirety of Mandalore, I vote in favour of forming an Alliance with the Galactic Republic.”

Claps filled the room and the smug smile dropped of Almec’s face, his eyebrows furrowing as he made his way over to Satine. He leant over and whispered into her ear, the colour of her soft peachy skin turned white, her eyes widened as Almec pulled away and exited the Palace Hall. Obi Wan felt a pit in his stomach as he watched Satine stand and leave the Hall on the opposite side.

Everything was going so well, he secured Mandalore and could finally go back to Coruscant — Back to Anakin. Why did Almec have to Sabotage that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to hear what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry for how short this is, it's more of an intro to set the tone. Should have a first chapter/prologue up tomorrow or Monday!
> 
> I'm excited to see how this turns out


End file.
